


The Two Princes

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Castiel is a Prince, Dean is a prince, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for anon on Tumblr





	The Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on Tumblr

Dean paced the tiny cabin. He wondered if Cas was going to show. Something could have come up… maybe he couldn’t sneak away. But if he never showed, they would have to wait days for another chance. He ran his hand down the back of his neck. ‘ _ Please… please come..’ _

 

Cas dug his heels into the mare’s flanks, spurring her into a fast gallop as soon as he was out of sight of the castle. He was late, and he knew Dean would be worried. Not for the first time, he cursed the tutor for keeping him late. 

He went as fast as he dared to, weaving in and out of the trees in the dense forest. It seemed to take forever, but at last, the tree line broke and he could see the cabin. Dean’s horse was tied up outside. 

He raced to the post where Dean’s horse was tied, and jumped off his horse, tying her as best he could in his haste. She nickered at Dean’s stallion, and they nudged each other’s noses. They were well acquainted.

Cas ran to the door, and just as he reached it, it flew open and there was Dean.

Dean pulled him into a tight hug, his breath hot in Cas’ ear.

“Oh gods, I thought you weren’t coming.”

Cas pulled back. “It was my fucking tutor again. I swear, I’m going to have him executed next time.”

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas towards the bed. It was the only piece of furniture in the tiny cabin. There was a working fireplace for when it got cold, but all they really needed was the large bed with its feather-filled mattress.

They fell together, laughing as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

They kissed as if they had all the time in the world. Cas loved Dean’s lips, his mouth. The way their tongues slid against each other was as if the world slipped away. 

But he could feel Dean’s hard cock pressing against his thigh and it dragged his attention away from Dean’s mouth. He ran a hand down Dean’s chest and belly, down until he was outlining the hardness with his hand over Dean’s breeches.

Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas swallowed the sound down.

“Cas… please…”

It took no time at all for them to get naked. They knew every lace, every button by heart. They could undress each other in the dark.

 

They fell apart, sated, sweaty and struggling for breath. Cas kissed Dean’s temple.

“I love you so much.”

Dean smiled, looking deeply into those ocean blue eyes. “I love you too, more than I have words for. I hate all this sneaking around.”

Cas sighed. “I know, I do too. But it isn’t like we can run away. Our faces are too well known in our kingdoms and we’d be caught before we got very far. I just don’t know…”

Dean made a sour face. “Well, while I’m thinking of it, my father says he needs to talk to me tomorrow. I won’t be able to meet you.”

Cas nodded. “My father told me the same thing. Well, we’ll still meet here the day after tomorrow, right?”

Dean kissed him. “Of course. I hate to miss a day.”

“Me too.” 

They kissed, cuddling and touching each other until it was almost dark. Sighing deeply, Cas sat up, and smiled at Dean’s groan.

“Is it time already?”

“Yes, it’s almost dark. We’ll catch hell if we don’t get back. Come on, get dressed.”

Dean whined but got up. They pulled on clothes and embraced.

They whispered to each other how much they loved one another and walked out. Dean got onto his stallion and Cas mounted his mare. Dean blew Cas a kiss and they were off, each going in the direction of home.

 

Cas waited most of the day to be called to his father. When the summons finally came, he heaved a sigh of relief.

“ _ Finally _ !”

He walked to the father’s private chambers and knocked. When he heard the call of “Come in” he entered, to see his father sitting at his desk. 

“Come in, Castiel. Sit.”

Cas walked up to the chair across from his father’s desk and sat.

“What is it, father?”

Chuck smiled. “I have good news. I have arranged a marriage for you.”

Cas felt like his heart stopped. “W-what? No! You can’t! I don’t want to marry…”

His father waved a hand. “Oh pfft. Of course you want to marry, and I have chosen well for you. It will happen one week from today. I have ordered that you may not leave the castle until the day of your wedding. You will obey me in this.”

Cas stood up, his hands clenched in fists. “I won’t! You can’t compel me to marry someone I don’t even know.”

Chuck grew angry. “Of course I can. I never met your mother until the day we were wed and I loved her until the day she died. You will marry and that’s the end of it.”

Cas ran from the room so that his father wouldn’t see him cry.

 

In another castle, not that far away, Dean was having the same conversation with his father, with about the same reactions. Dean was furious. He wouldn’t marry someone his father picked out for him. He stormed out of the throne room and threw himself on his bed. 

He was trying to figure out how he could get away, get to Cas and they could run away. 

But he couldn’t even leave his room without an escort. He was beginning to see that it was useless. He wanted to die. He couldn’t face life without Cas.

 

The week wore on for both of them. Cas was worried sick about Dean, worried that Dean would think Cas had abandoned him. He tried every way he could think of to get away from the constant guards his father had ordered to stay with him, but it was useless.

Cas lay on his bed, feeling utterly defeated. He didn’t even know if he was to marry a man or a woman. ‘ _ Please don’t let it be a woman. Please…’ _

 

Dean was worrying about the exact same thing. He couldn’t get any information, the guards either didn’t know anything or were simply ordered not to tell him

 

Neither of them could get away and soon, it was the day before the marriage. Dean was put in a carriage and was heavily guarded. He slumped in his seat, completely defeated.

Cas was being fitted for his marriage outfit. He was standing while the tailor fussed and carried on about how handsome he would be. Cas just sighed and tried not to cry.

The night before the wedding, neither of them could sleep. Dean was in a strange castle, in a strange bed, and all he could do was think of Cas.

Cas was tossing and turning, thinking of nothing but Dean. He considered killing himself, but the thought of never getting to see Dean again is what stopped him. Where there was life, there was hope.

 

The sun broke through the clouds and shone brightly. Cas stood in the throne room, nervously shifting from foot to foot until a stern glare from his father made him stop. He looked at the floor, afraid to look up and see the stranger he was to marry coming down the aisle

 

Dean walked next to his father, feeling as if he was walking to his execution. He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, too scared to look up and see the person he had to give his life to.

 

When Dean reached the step to the throne, he stopped. His father and the other King were congratulating each other on the fine match they had made to unite their kingdoms. Then the abbot began to speak. 

Cas tore his eyes up. Dean looked up at the same time.

They looked into each other’s eyes and nearly fainted. 

Cas smiled brighter than Dean had ever seen and Dean did the same. Cas reached out a hand to Dean, and Dean took it, squeezing it tightly.

 

And so they were married. They couldn’t believe their luck. They danced and feasted and then fell into bed together.

 

“I love you, husband.”

Cas looked into Dean’s deep green eyes. “I love you too, husband.”

They decided to spend six months in Cas’ castle and six months in Dean’s castle and they definitely lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
